Sakura Tale
by Miki Kazumi
Summary: Sebuah kisah abadi di Konaha tentang cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dibenak setiap orang. Cinta yang menjadi sejarah.


Sakura Tale

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H

.

.

~ Part 01 ~

.

.

Gelap malam membuat Sakura harus menajamkan pandangannya dalam melangkah. Saat Sakura akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba saja terdengar langkah mendekat. Sakura pun langsung sembunyi dibalik pohon besar. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Sakura mengintip dari balik pohon dan melihat dua prajurit istana sudah berjalan menjauh melewatinya. Setelah dirasa sudah aman Sakura segera berusaha membuka pintu besi yang sudah berkarat. Sakura menemukan pintu itu secara tidak sengaja saat mencari tanaman obat untuk tabib istana. Dan Sakura sangat bersyukur menemukan pintu itu untuk keadaan seperti saat ini. Sudah hampir satu bulan lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya sedang sakit di desa dan baru sekarang ia mempunyai kesempatan kabur dari istana untuk menemui ibunya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari istana, Sakura langsung berjalan cepat menyusuri hutan. Sebelum pagi datang Sakura harus sudah kembali ke istana kalau tidak ingin mendapat hukuman. Karena menurut peraturan, pelayan istana hanya diizinkan keluar dari istana hanya sekali dalam enam bulan. Dan baru tiga bulan lalu Sakura pergi ke rumahnya di desa untuk memberikan uang kepada ibunya.

Sakura tersenyum lega begitu sampai di desa dan segera pergi ke rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan pelan karena tidak ingin mengganggu para tetangganya.

"Sakura?" Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan ibunya yang langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura. Ibunya pun langsung mengajak Sakura masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu? Aku mendengar dari paman Hiroshi kalau ibu sedang sakit." Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ibu baik-baik saja nak. Beberapa waktu lalu ibu hanya demam dan batuk. Tapi sekarang ibu sudah baikan."

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah ibu sedikit pucat."

"Mungkin ibu hanya kedinginan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar ibu sedang sakit." Sakura lalu mengambil kantong berisi uang dan memberikannya kepada ibunya.

"Ini untuk ibu. Simpanlah dan gunakan untuk pergi ke tabib."

"Ibu sudah sehat nak, jadi ibu tidak perlu ke tabib lagi."

"Kalau begitu simpanlah untuk membeli kebutuhan ibu."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Sakura."

"Sama-sama bu. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke istana."

"Kenapa begitu cepat? Ibu akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu."

"Tidak perlu bu. Sebenarnya aku kabur dari istana. Jadi aku harus kembali sebelum pagi datang."

"Yatuhan, seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau sampai kau ketahuan. Ibu baik-baik saja disini."

"Tenanglah bu, aku tidak akan ketahuan. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu bu." Kata Skura bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk ibunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura."

"Ibu juga jaga kesehatan ibu." Kata Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi dari rumahnya.

Sakura berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dimana ibunya masih berdiri didepan rumah. Sebenarnya Sakura masih sangat merindukan ibunya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak bisa berlama-lama disana. Ia harus segera kembali ke istana sebelum siapapun menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak ada.

Perjalaan Sakura kembali ke istana sangat lancar sampai di tengah hutan ia mendengar suara-suara. Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari sumber suara. Berbagai pikiran buruk langsung datang di pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ada prajurit istana? Atau jangan-jangan malah ada hewan buas? Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk terjadi hingga ia melihat beberapa orang dari balik pohon-pohon. Sakura berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati untuk mengintip.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan gugup begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang dikepung oleh beberapa pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kain yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka. Seharusnya Sakura segera lari karena Sakura tahu jika pemuda itu sedang dirampok tapi Sakura malah diam disana dan melihat pemuda itu dengan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu hanya seorang diri dan perampok yang mengepungnya ada tiga orang.

Sakura hampir menjerit saat seorang perampok mengayunkan pedangnya ke pemuda itu sampai Sakura harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar meredam suaranya sendiri. Tetapi pemuda itu dengan gesit mengelak dari ayunan pedang si perampok. Melihatnya para perampok yang lain pun mulai ikut menyerang. Sakura merasakan tangannya berkeringat karena tegang melihat pemuda itu berusaha melawan tiga perampok itu dengan pedangnya.

Sakura hanya diam disana cukup lama sampai akhirnya satu perampok itu tak sadarkan diri dan dua yang lainnya kabur entah kemana. Sakura dengan ragu mengikuti pemuda itu berjalan sambil memegangi lengannya. Wajah Sakura penuh dengan keringat begitu melihat pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan duduk bersandar di pohon besar sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin segera kembali meneruskan perjalanannya tapi disisi lain ia ingin menolong lengan pemuda itu yang terus mengeluarkan darah karena terkena serangan pedang dari salah satu perampok tadi.

Dengan memantapkan tekadnya Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Srak!

Saat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu Sakura langsung membatu ketika pemuda itu langsung mengayunkan pedang kearahnya. Sakura semakin gemetar karena pedang itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari lehernya. Sampai pemuda itu membuka matanya dan juga terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu.

"A...aku... Aku hanya ingin mengobati lenganmu." Cicit Sakura masih sambil gemetar. Pemuda itu sempat meneliti gadis didepannya sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan pedangnya dari gadis itu.

"Maaf. Aku kira perampok itu kembali lagi." Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaan maaf pemuda itu. Sakura melirik lengan pemuda itu yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Kata Sakura lalu berjalan mencari tanaman-tanaman yang bisa ia jadikan obat untuk luka pemuda itu. Ia bersyukur karena ia sering belajar dengan tabib istana sehingga ia bisa sedikit tau tentang obat.

Setelah menemukan tanaman-tanaman itu Sakura lalu menumbuknya hingga halus. Sakura pun duduk di hadapan pemuda itu dan membalut luka di lengan pemuda itu dengan tumbukan tanaman obat yang ia buat. Pemuda itu sesekali terjingkat menahan sakit saat lukanya dibalut obat oleh Sakura. Sakura sendiri mengobati luka itu dengan wajah ngeri karena sesungguhnya Sakura tidak pernah tega melihat luka seperti luka yang dialami pemuda didepannya ini. Sakura lalu menyobek jubah yang ia pakai dan melilitkannya ke luka pemuda itu.

"Darahnya sudah mulai berhenti." Kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan hartamu saja ke perampok itu? Kau tidak perlu sampai terluka seperti ini." Kata Sakura akhirnya menyuarakan pemikirannya sedari tadi.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau para perampok itu melukaimu lebih dari ini? Bagaimana kalau kau malah..."

"Mati?" kata pemuda itu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kau pikir mereka bisa membunuhku?" kata pemuda itu dengan senyum sombongnya. Sakura pun jadi kesal melihatnya.

"Mereka ada tiga orang dan kau hanya sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja mereka bisa membunuhmu!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Perampok yang tidak memiliki otak seperti mereka tidak akan bisa membunuhku." Kata pemuda itu dengan sombongnya.

Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab perkataan pemuda itu sebelum ia mendengar suara-suara di sekitar mereka. Wajah Sakura pun menjadi kembali pucat. Pemuda itu pun dapat melihat kepanikan di wajah Sakura. Pemuda itu melihat disekitar mereka dan tersenyum begitu melihat para prajurit tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Itu hanya prajurit." Kata pemuda itu menenangkan. Bukan malah tenang Sakura malah semakin pucat.

"A...aku harus segera pergi." Kata Sakura langsung saja pergi meninggalakn pemuda itu yang melihatnya bingung.

Sakura berlari menyusuri hutan dengan secepat mungkin. Pagi akan datang dan ia belum sampai di istana. Ia tidak ingin prajurit istana sampai menemukannya dan menyerahkannya kepada kepala pelayan untuk dihukum.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia membuka pintu rahasianya dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil masuk, ia melihat kiri kanan dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya begitu ia merasa aman.

-oOo-

Sakura memotong wortel sambil melirik segerombolan pelayan yang bekerja sambil mengobrol dengan seru. Entahlan pagi ini kepala pelayan menyuruh para pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan spesial untuk hari ini ini. Kabarnya putra kedua raja Fugaku sudah kembali dari merantau dan raja pun menyiapkan makan spesial untuk keluarga kerajaan.

"Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat senang?" tanya Sakura pada Temari, sahabatnya setelah masuk ke istana menjadi pelayan istana.

"Tentu saja semua senang. Kau tau kan kalau hari ini Pangeran Sasuke kembali?"

"Ya aku tau. Lalu?"

"Ah aku lupa kalau kau baru dua tahun menjadi pelayan disini. Dari sangat muda Pangeran Sasuke sudah sangat senang pergi berkenala. Jadi tentu Raja Fugaku dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan sangat senang saat Pangeran Sasuke kembali ke istana. Dan para pelayan sangat senang karena mereka tentu bisa melihat ketampanan Pangeran Sasuke. Asal kau tau, Pangeran Sasuke memang sangat sangat tampan!"

"Ah begitu. Ya aku bisa membayangkan ketampanannya melihat Pangeran Itachi yang sangat tampan. Tentu adiknya akan sama tampannya dengan Pangeran Itachi."

"Ya Pangeran Itachi memang tampan tapi Pangeran Sasuke lebih tampan. Dan sebenarnya Pangeran Itachi dan Pangeran Sasuke sangat berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya. Pangeran Itachi sangat baik, lembut dan bijaksana. Tapi Pangeran Sasuke lebih pendiam, dingin, dan misterius membuat para gadis semakin penasaran dengannya. Dan kau tau, sebenarnya sudah banyak putri dari kerajaan lain yang ingin menikah dengan Pangeran Sasuke tapi Pangeran Sasuke langsung menolaknya. Entahlah, sepertinya Pangeran Sasuke lebih ingin mengelilingi dunia daripada duduk manis di kerajaan."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu berarti dia bukan Pangeran yang manja."

"Ya kau benar."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Berhenti menggosip dan kerjakan pekerjaan kalian dengan cepat!" Sakura dan para pelayan lain pun langsung berhenti berbicara begitu kepala pelayan memasuki dapur istana.

Dan dengan pengawasan kepala pelayan membuat pekerjaan selesai dengan cepat. Ruang makan kerajaan sudah tersaji berbagai makanan lezat. Dan tidak lama raja dan para keluarga kerajaan memasuki ruangan. Sakura pun langsung keluar karena yang diizinkan menjaga diruangan hanya pelayan senior dan pelayan pilihan.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanya Temari saat mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana.

"Baik. Aku sedikit lega setelah menjenguknya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dan kenapa kau begitu lama kembali? Aku khawatir kau tertangkap prajurit penjaga."

"Saat dihutan aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda dirampok."

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Ia melawan tiga perampok itu dan ia menang."

"Wah hebat sekali!"

"Ya tapi dia pemuda yang sombong."

"Hm. Sangat menyebalkan."

"Sangat menyebalkan?"

"Ya!" baru saja Sakura menjawab ia langsung membeku seketika begitu sadar bukan suara Temari yang bertanya barusan. Sakura dan Temari pun menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"K...kau?!"

"Pa...Pangeran Sasuke?!"

Sakura semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Temari. Apa maksud Temari dengan memanggil pemuda menyebalkan itu Pangeran Sasuke?

"Sombong dan menyebalkan, huh?" kata pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Sakura mengamati penampilan pemuda itu yang tampak berbeda. Begitu pemuda itu sudah dekat, Temari langsung membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Pangeran Sasuke, raja sudah menunggu." Kata seorang pelayan yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Siapa namamu?" pemuda itu malah bertanya pada Sakura yang masih bingung.

"S...Sakura."

"Hn. Nenek Chiyo, bawa Sakura keruanganku setelah acara makan selesai." Kata pemuda itu lalu berjalan pergi ke ruangan dimana raja dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan sudah berkumpul.

"Baik Pangeran."

Sakura hanya bisa diam saja saat pelayan seniornya itu membawanya ke pelayan senior lain. Ia disuruh menunggu hingga pelayan itu akan membawanya. Selama menunggu ia terus memikirkan apa saja yang baru saja terjadi. Pangeran Sasuke? Mungkinkah... pemuda itu adalah Pangeran Sasuke? Benarkah? Dan jika pemuda itu memang Pangeran Sasuke, sungguh tamatlah riwayatnya! Sakura yakin ia akan dihukum berat karena berani menghina seorang Pangeran!

"Ayo ikutlah denganku." Kata pelayan senior yang sedaritadi menunggunya.

"Ne." Kata Sakura lalu mengikuti pelayan itu ke suatu ruangan. Setelah meminta izin ke penjaga yang menjaga ruangan itu mereka pun masuk.

"Saya membawa pelayan yang Pangeran Sasuke inginkan." Kata pelayan senior itu setelah membungkuk memberi hormat. Sakura pun ikut membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

Pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalakan Sakura dengan pemuda itu. Sakura terus menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap pemuda yang baru ia tau adalah seorang Pangeran.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk?" Sakura malah semakin menunduk saat Pangeran Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"A...Aku minta maaf Pangeran. A...aku tidak tau kalau kau..."

"Hm. Jadi aku sombong dan menyebalkan?"

"I...iya.. ah maksudku tidak. Bukan begitu Pangeran, a...aku hanya..."

"Kau tau apa hukuman seseorang yang berani menghina seorang Pangeran?"

"A...aku sungguh minta maaf Pangeran." Kata Sakura sampai gemetaran. Sedangkan Sasuke kini malah berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan duduk di tepinya.

"Obati lenganku." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Sakura pun mendongak menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Obati lenganku dan aku akan meringankan hukumanmu."

"B-baiklah. Aku akan memanggilkan tabib istana." Baru saja Sakura berbalik untuk memanggil tabib istana, Sasuke langsung menghentikannya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengobati lukaku."

"A-aku? T-tapi aku bukan tabib, a-aku hanya pelayan."

"Cepat lakukan." Kata Sasuke mutlak membuat Sakura bingung.

"B-baiklah aku akan membuat obatnya sebentar, Pangeran."

"Hn."

Sakura pun akhirnya pamit keluar untuk meracik obat dan segera kembali begitu selesai. Saat Sakura kembali ia melihat sang Pangeran sudah melepaskan atasannya membuatnya telanjang dada. Luka yang kemarin ia balut pun kini sudah ia buka.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Sasuke setelah mendapat izin.

Sakura melihat luka itu dengan wajah ngeri. Kemarin saja ia sudah sangat memberanikan diri untuk mengobati luka Sasuke karena mengira pemuda itu tidak berdaya. Dan sekarang ia harus melihat luka di lengan sang Pangeran yang sangat dalam itu lagi.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura saat mengobati lengannya. Bahkan dari semalam saat Sakura mengobati lengannya di hutan Sasuke sudah menyadari wajah Sakura yang seakan takut melihat luka itu. Tapi walaupun dengan takut-takut, Sakura berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

"A-aku bukan seorang tabib, Pangeran. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat luka seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya."

"Memang sangat sakit."

"Benarkah? Apa sekarang juga masih sakit? Ah aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku bukan tabib. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan tabib sebelum lukanya semakin parah." Sakura langsung saja bangkit untuk segera memanggil tabib. Tetapi Sasuke langsung menahannya.

"Bicaramu banyak sekali."

"M-maaf."

"Hn. Duduklah dan teruskan saja pekerjaanmu." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura untuk kembali duduk dan Sakura pun kembali membalut luka Pangeran Sasuke dengan racikan obatnya.

"S-sudah selesai, Pangeran."

"Hn."

"Jadi... apakah hukumanku sudah berkurang, Pangeran?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn. Hukumanmu berkurang sepuluh persen."

"S-sepuluh persen?"

"Hn. Setidaknya kau tidak mendapat hukuman mati. Mungkin kau hanya akan diusir dari istana."

"A-apa? T-tidak, Pangeran. A-aku mohon jangan mengusirku dari istana. Pangeran bisa memberiku hukuman lain seperti hukuman cambuk untukku." Sakura langsung berlutut dihadapan sang Pangeran. Ia tidak ingin sampai keluar dari istana. Ia tidak akan bisa memberikan ibunya uang jika ia tidak bekerja di istana.

"Hukuman cambuk? Hn, bisa juga. Tapi setidaknya hukumanmu harus berkurang lima puluh persen."

"L-lima puluh? B-baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apapun, Pangeran."

"Hn. Aku akan memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengurangi hukumanmu nanti."

"B-baik, Pangeran. K-kalau begitu aku meminta izin untuk kembali. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum kepala pelayan juga akan menghukumku."

"Hn." Setelah melihat Pangeran Sasuke mengangguk Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Pangeran Sasuke.

-oOo-

"Sakura! Akhirnya kau kembali!" Begitu memasuki dapur istana Sakura langsung disambut Temari yang langsung menariknya mendekat.

"Kau dibawa kemana Sakura? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Temari langsung. Sakura pun menghembuskan nafas sebelum memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aku akan mati Temari!" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"A-apa maksudmu Sakura? Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" kata Temari sambil menarik Sakura keluar dari dapur dan mencari tempat yang sepi.

"Pemuda yang aku temui di hutan adalah Pangeran Sasuke! Dan kau tau kan tadi Pangeran Sasuke mendengar semua kata-kataku. Aku akan dihukum berat karena menghinanya!"

"A-apa?! P-pemuda itu adalah Pangeran Sasuke?! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali Pangeran Sasuke?!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengenalinya. Aku baru dua tahun menjadi pelayan istana dan Pangeran Sasuke terakhir meninggalkan Konoha tiga tahun lalu."

"Kau benar juga. Lalu bagaimana Sakura? Apa hukuman yang Pangeran Sasuke berikan untukmu?!"

"Entahlah. Pangeran Sasuke masih memikirkannya. Bagaimana ini, Temari? Aku sangat takut."

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kau bersikap baiklah kepadanya setelah ini."

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan berani mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya jika aku tau kalau dia adalah Pangeran Sasuke!"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Aku tadi mendengar kalau lusa Pangeran Sasuke sudah akan kembali berkelana. Jadi masih ada kemungkinan Pangeran Sasuke akan melupakan hukumanmu!"

"B-benarkah?!" Mata Sakura langsung berbinar mendengar kata-kata Temari.

"Ya! Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan menampakkan dirimu didepannya. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia akan melupakan kesalahanmu."

"Benar juga. Ah syukurlah. Semoga aja dia segera pergi." Kata Sakura penuh dengan harapan.

-oOo-

 **TBC**

Halooo minna ^^

Udah lama gak bikin fanfic dan tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat cerita kerajaan gini. Ceritanya gak jelas banget ya? Huaaaa maaf yaa aku masih belajar nulis X_X

Jadi yang berkenan bisa memberikan komentarnya yaaaa. Kalau banyak yang ngerasa ceritaku ini bener-bener gak bagus mungkin bisa aku hapus karena jujur aja aku gak PD huahaha =))

Terimakasih ^^


End file.
